


Turn On

by sunaddicted



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Episode: s05e06, Prostate Massage, Smut, Tenderness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Come on, Harvey: if I wanted to kill you, you would know it""Oh, I bet: you're too much of a drama queen to not make a production out of it - remember that time you tied me to a chair, suspended over the stairs?""Fun times"





	Turn On

_Turn On_

"You really answered correctly to my riddle"

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ!" Harvey leaned against the edge of his desk, heartbeat thundering furiously in his temples; he pointed a finger at the other man, putting behind the gesture all the annoyance he could feel in that moment and that he wasn't sure he would be able to put in his voice, considering how much the scare had scrambled his breathing pattern "Don't you ever do that again: you scared the shit out of me"

Edward shrugged and closed the door of the office behind himself; at the GCPD, privacy seemed to be an even rarer commodity than it had been when he had worked there: cops were such a nosy bunch, always murmuring and whispering and gossiping - it really was no wonder that plenty of criminal empires had prospered on their penchant for _sharing_ "I wasn't particularly quiet: I thought you had heard me"

No, he fucking hadn't. Harvey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knocking his hat off so that he could run a hand through his hair and push it away from his forehead, irritated by the thin film of cold sweat clinging to his skin and that made him feel like a damp burial shroud had been wrapped around his head "You should wear a bell" a collar and a leash too, preferably.

Though, maybe that was the kind of thought he should keep locked up in the depth of his mind - especially when Nygma himself was in front of him, long legs encased in finely tailored silk.

"Or maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings?"

"I was still trying to unwind from the stunt you pulled!"

The words made him preen; Edward doubted that he was supposed to take that as a compliment, but he didn't care much about that: the idea that Bullock - someone who wasn't easily impressionable, having worked Homicide in Gotham for decades - was still reeling from his performance made him feel warm as if he was basking in the ray of a spotlight. Edward feathered his fingers over the knot of his tie, barely resisting the temptation of tugging at it until it came undone while he glided his digits along the silky fabric: the heat blooming under his skin was pleasantly suffocating, an alcoholic vapour that went straight to his head.

He was _floating._  

As Nygma came closer, Harvey slipped behind the desk and sat down; putting some space between the two of them sounded like a good idea - a _smart_ one. He didn't trust the other man: even if he hadn't been in control of his faculties when he had razed Haven to the ground, Nygma still was a criminal.

_A cop killer._

"What are you doing?"

Edward raised the bottle he had picked up from Bullock's messy desk "Getting you a drink" the _obviously_ was implied but it still rang loud and clear in his voice "Alcohol always helped you to relax: wouldn't want you to die on me"

"Why, because I answered one of your riddles?"

 _Yes_  "Because Jimbo would find a way to blame it on me"

Harvey took the offered glass, uncaring of the fact that Nygma was dipping his fingers in his stock and had poured one for himself too: the longer it had been since Jeremiah Valeska had blown up the city's bridges, the steadily worse the quality of alcohol in Gotham had become. It hadn't become a rarity, though - sure, it was so bad that it should have been used to strip paint from the walls rather than for drinking, but in the moment of need one could easily make do.

Just like one could strike an alliance with the most improbable people.

"Well if I had an heart attack, it definitely could be blamed on you and your sneaky ways"

"I'm not the only quiet person you have to deal with on a daily basis" Edward pointed out, grimacing at the burning taste of the... whiskey? scotch? He didn't really know what it was supposed to be, he just knew that it tasted like it would give his stomach lining permanent damage.

Though, why care about something like that when you didn't even know if you'd survive the day? The defining characteristics of human race were resilience and adaptability and Edward found that Gothamites had amplified both to unprecedented levels in order to survive the pervasive madness that inhabited the city, a malignant spirit that lurked in every shadow and festered quietly until it exploded. 

"True, but you're the only psychotic one"

"Come on, Harvey: if I wanted to kill you, you would know it"

"Oh, I bet: you're too much of a drama queen to not make a production out of it - remember that time you tied me to a chair, suspended over the stairs?"

"Fun times" Edward chuckled and walked around the desk to sit on the edge closer to the other man, skin pricking as the other's gaze followed him intently "I'm happy you have such fond memories of me" 

"That isn't a word I would use to describe most of my memories tied to you" annoying, scary, terrifying, shocked, even curious and sad but... fond? Harvey didn't think so and he was pretty sure that Nygma felt the same: they hadn't exactly had the most idyllic of relationships when they had been colleagues and after the younger man had switched to the other side of the board, the occasions to make any fond memories had been drastically reduced to a big and fat zero. 

Edward pouted and slid towards the centre of the desk, forcing the other man to part his thighs and make some space for him "It's high time we made some then, don't you think?"

Harvey blinked up at the other man; his inner thighs pricked, suddenly sensitive to the dragging of his trousers against hair and skin as he parted them for Nygma - the implication of such a gesture wasn't lost on his mind: he could be oblivious about many things but sexual innuendos? Not really.

Even when they came from the likes of Edward Nygma - not that Harvey had never appreciated the other's looks: one would have to be blind not to.

"How do you exactly plan to do that?"

Such a perfect opening, it couldn't have been better even if the other man had been reading out aloud from a script "I'm so glad you asked" Edward's pout melted away into a sharp grin and he slid off of the desk and into Bullock's lap, smooth only like the Riddler could be; he tightened his knees around the man's hips and brought his hands to his shoulders, pushing down and pinning the man into place - ensuring Bullock wouldn't be able to throw him off "I trust that _this_ is enough for an answer?" Edward inquired, eyebrow arched down at the other man.

 _Yes_ "I... no?" Harvey's hands twitched under Nygma's when the other man pulled them to his hips, holding them there until he curled his fingers on the juts of his bones "I mean - yes. But I don't-"

"-understand?"

"Yeah" Harvey nodded "Yeah, something like that"

Edward shrugged "You answered my riddle"

"And that gets you horny?"

"Any problems with that?" He ground down against the other's crotch, smirking when he felt more than the hard edge of the zip rubbing against his ass: it seemed that Bullock wasn't just boasting when he used to loudly talk about his _attributes_ ; even with clothes in the way, the other's bulge was sizeable and if he hadn't thought that his head wouldn't take too kindly to having his mouth fucked, he would have fallen to his knees and sucked on that cock until he got drunk on Bullock's praises "You don't seem to be complaining"

Well.. Harvey had sort of been busy with making sure Jim didn't kill himself running after all the gangs that had torn up the city after the bloody ginger had blown up the city's bridges: there barely had been the time - or the energies - for him to get in a wank before passing out in his cot. So, no: he definitely wasn't complaining about Nygma grinding that tight ass of his right on his erection "I think you're bluffing"

"Are you daring me?"

"Maybe I am"

Edward cocked his head to the side to study the other man as he wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers petting the long strands of hair - softer and cleaner than he remembered it being when they had used to work together: clearly, despite all of the difficulties Gotham had inevitably put Bullock through, the man was in a better place. 

And part of Edward was happy about that - the part that had always had a stupid crush on the gruff detective that, at some point, had cared too much about the pain and the horrors in Gotham that he had been driven to the bottle - it had always made the man relatable in his imperfection.

"Nygma?"

"Ed"

"What?"

"Call me Ed" he shrugged "I have all intentions of riding your cock into oblivion so, I would appreciate it if you called me by my given name"

Just the thought made Harvey's cock throb in his trousers; they were definitely getting a little too tight and the zip was pressing harshly into the tip, wet enough that he could already feel the drag of damp fabric against the sensitive glans "Yeah. Okay, Ed" Harvey pushed his hips up as he firmly held the man down "Fuck, that sounds weird"

Edward rolled his eyes "Shut up" he muttered and ducked his head low, pressing their mouths together and he aggressively nipped at the man's lower lip, taking advantage of his breathless gasp to immediately deepen the kiss - he was craving the heat, the slick wetness, the taste.

_The closeness._

Bullock kissed like he did most things - with a no nonsense approach and his confidence made Edward only feel hotter - more desired than ever before. 

"Get out of these fucking trousers"

Edward nodded, ignoring the faint ache that radiated from the staples digging in his sensitive scalp "I thought you would never ask"

"Less cheekiness and more undressing"

"Tell me you have lube"

Harvey groaned "Did you seriously come unprepared?"

"Any rational thought processes were a little derailed by arousal" Edward admitted, lowering his head to try and hide the rosy blush he could feel rising to his cheeks.

"Get off"

"Harvey.."

He pulled Nygma in another kiss, just as deep as the first they had shared - from nothing to everything, there weren't any middle grounds for them "I'm just getting us something to slick the way, okay?" Fingering might not have been necessary in order to fuck, but Harvey definitely wasn't going in dry "Undress"

Edward stumbled off of the man's lap but he never took his eyes off of him, irrationally afraid that the other man would disappear in a puff of smoke "What's that?"

Harvey slammed closed the drawer of the other desk in the office and he victoriously held up the small pot "Jimbo's conveniently unscented hand cream"

"Ugh"

"Shut up or bring lube the next time"

When the man stepped closer, Edward tugged at his zipper and let out a satisfied noise at the sight of the other's thick cock bobbing in the air, red and swollen "I'm going to blow you when my head isn't hurting" he promised and pushed the man down on his seat.

"I'm holding you to that"

"You better"

Harvey welcomed the younger man in his lap, hands eagerly squeezing his toned backside "Do you want me to get you ready or do you prefer to do it yourself?"

Edward grabbed the pot "Let me do it, I'll be quicker" he knew his own body better than Bullock and he honestly didn't have the patient to wait for him to feel confident about whether he was ready or not to get fucked. But the calloused hand closed around his cock definitely was appreciated "Shit, don't make me come"

"Use your pretty words when you're close, then" Harvey grinned and leaned in, rubbing his cheek over the other's throat "Marks - yes or no?"

"Yes. No teeth, though"

"Got it, pretty boy"

The pet name  had the base of his spine practically melting and Edward jabbed _hard_  two digits inside himself, hissing at the pleasurable burn of the penetration paired up with the feeling of Bullock's tongue tracing the outline of a tendon - hot, slick, insistent. Edward worked his fingers faster, scissoring them a couple of times before he thrust the pot against Bullock's chest "I need you to fuck me. _Now_ "

"Bossy, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to up and leave?"

Nope, definitely not. Harvey took a dollop of the cream and slathered it over his cock, giving it a couple of pulls; it didn't feel as nice as if they had had lube but at least it was better than completely dry "Come here, I've got-"

Edward slapped one hand across his mouth "If you say something along the lines of how you've got a big surprise for me or whatever, I'm murdering you" he promised, tightly holding Bullock's cock steady so that he could lower himself onto it; he took his sweet time, savouring the feeling of his rim stretching and of the hard shaft slowly spearing him open, until the muscles of his inner thighs were twitching with the effort "Hmm, did you say something?" Edward asked in a teasing voice when Harvey mumbled something unintelligible against his hand.

Harvey rolled his eyes at that and instead of biting the man's hand, he bucked his hips up and smirked at the loud groan that left Nygma's throat, hand finally falling away from his face "Brat"

"Maybe"

"Most certainly" Harvey thrust up again. 

Again. 

And again.

Edward wound his arms around the man's neck, lips feathering light kisses to the sensitive patch of skin right behind his ear "Punish me, then" he whispered, this time rolling his hips down to meet the other's thrusts "Fuck me _hard_ "

And who was Harvey to deny such a request? His back would be fucked up seven ways to Sunday by the time they were done, but Nygma wasn't going to be able to walk away without looking like he had taken the dicking of his life: everyone would know that someone had given it to him _good_. Harvey tilted his head to the side and hummed in pleasure when the younger man accepted his offer and started paying attention to his neck, kissing and scraping his teeth against the skin as he ruthlessly kept fucking him; the thrusts held absolutely no finesse - the position didn't exactly allow for grace - and establishing a rhythm wasn't exactly easy, but Nygma's half-sobbed moans were everything he needed to guide Harvey. 

Edward shivered every time the thrusts pushed his crotch against Bullock's belly and the damp head of his cock dragged against the coarse fabric of the other's shirt, making him twitch and groan with a mix of pain and pleasure that filled his brain with fog - delicious emptiness filled his head, cancelling every thought but the need to come and the taste of Bullock's sweat against his tongue.

If he had known the man would be so good, Edward would have jumped in his lap a lot much sooner - though, maybe back then Bullock wouldn't have wanted him. 

"Oh, fuck!"

Harvey grinned and slapped the other's ass again "Falling asleep on me?"

"Fuck, no"

"Then show me how badly do you want it"

Edward felt like he was being spread thin - on the brink of shattering "How?" Being reduced to the point of being unable to put a couple of thoughts together was humiliating and arousing at the same time "How can I show you. Please?" Edward mouthed at the other's throat, not above begging "Please"

 _Please_.

 _Please_.

 _Please_.

"Ride me"

Edward momentarily ignored the part of his mind that crumbled with relief at being finally told what to do and instead he focused on doing as the man has asked, nails digging in Bullock's broad shoulders as he started to ride him - and once he found the right angle to stimulate his prostate, Edward never wanted to stop. 

Harvey didn't have an endless stamina, though, and it had been a while since the last time he had had sex with anyone "I'm close"

"Already?"

"Yeah, sorry"

Edward let out a mournful noise but he could understand and... well, he hoped that Bullock would take care of him once he was done "It's alright" he murmured, putting his head on the other's shoulder "It's okay"

Harvey rubbed his cheek against the younger man's as he closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure - on the way Nygma's inner walls were clamping down on him, massaging along the shaft and making his balls tighten almost painfully against his body "Fuck" it should have been illegal for anyone to feel so good "Ed.."

Hearing his name in the throes of passion was... it made Edward shiver, spine shaking with an emotion he couldn't exactly pinpoint but that made warmth bloom in his belly and his cock drool precum "Come on, Harvey - fill me up"

Nobody else would have been able to resist such words - certainly not Harvey. After a couple of thrusts, he came with a barely muffled groan, pleasure only amplified by the way Nygma was grinding down against him and milking his orgasm "Ah.. you took me so well" Harvey kissed his cheek as he gently eased the man off of his cock before if became too sensitive "You were great, Ed.  Absolutely amazing"

Edward purred at the praise, even as the sudden emptiness made a part of him cry in displeasure "Harvey, please"

"Shush, I'll take care of you" the other man murmured and brought his fingers to Nygma's hole; he didn't need to see to know that the rim must have looked red and well-used: the rim felt loose and swollen under his digits as he pushed his cum back inside the other man, caressing the flesh riddled with hundreds of sensitive nerve-endings "Trust me"

"I do" Edward answered shakily, trying to fuck himself against those thick fingers - he needed to come so badly.

"Good" Harvey murmured and started thrusting his fingers inside the other man quickly, adjusting his aim once he found the other's prostate so that he could massage it until Nygma was reduced to an incoherent and sobbing mess against his chest "That's it. That's it, Ed" Harvey kept caressing the sensitive and swollen gland "Do you need me to touch you?"

" _Please_ " he couldn't come untouched, no matter how close he felt. Edward sighed in pure relief when Bullock's calloused hand closed around his cock and started stroking it - fast, not even an hint of teasing in his touch. Something he was ridiculously grateful for, since Edward didn't think he would have been able to endure waiting at that point. 

"Come, Ed. You deserve it" Harvey encouraged, flexing his knuckles every time he pushed them past the rim to stretch it even more, trying to stimulate every even vaguely pleasurable spot "Come for me"

And he did. 

After squirming away from Harvey's hands, Edward slumped against him with a sigh, eyes slipping closed almost out of their own volition "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Harvey chuckled, gently cupping the back of Edward's head, making sure that he didn't hurt him "You feeling alright?"

"My head hurts a bit".

"Why don't we grab a shower and then bully Lee for better painkillers?"

Edward hummed, burying his face in Harvey's neck "Sounds great but.. in a while. Do we have a while?"

"All the time you need"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many folks are into this ship lol I hope you liked it anyway ♡


End file.
